Be careful what you wish for
by noeru K
Summary: A year had flown by and Harry Potter makes a careless, throwaway New Years wish but as they say, be careful what you wish for. DMxHP AU
1. Because of you:

**A/N – some swearing, slash. Ye have been warned. Rating for later chapters. May be OOC, purposeful. Had fun writing this one. **

**Enjoy –**

**Chapter 1: **

The new year. Harry sighed, what the hell. Another year had flown by - did he frankly care? Ummm…he glanced around the small café he was sitting in called The Leaky Cauldron. It was not that particularly well known in London but it was cheap and it was right in the hustle and bustle of things…which, thinking again, annoyed Harry even more. He took a sip of the hot liquid in his hands and looked on listlessly as people came and went before his eyes. They had so much purpose and life as they shuffled along in the snow, scarves around their necks, warm and enjoying everything that new year had to bring.

What was he doing? He was on a break but that was even more depressing. Everything was just passing him by; his birthday, the anniversary of his parents' death, the exam he blew that kind of shaped his future. What did Harry Potter do everyday? Well, believe it or not, he studied. Like a good little nerd, a bookworm. Always making notes, highlighting, typing and wearing those round black-rimmed glasses and hiding behind the pile of work he had to do. But he was failing, laughable? Not really. Tragic? Harry would definitely think so. What had he achieved in the past year? Haha…absolutely nothing. Harry took another sip and actually took the time to take in the festivity of the new year. Decorations in each shop window, families out and children squealing in glee as fireworks went up into the air from just a small distance from the square. The pure white snow…

It was dark and Harry started to feel the chill seep into his bones. He loved the night, it was so surreal. The glowing lights and the bitter wind as well as the activity that just made you feel so in the middle, surrounded with people. Harry had no social life. He had purposefully avoided contact with people, because he needed to be studious. Well, in actual fact, he was quite anti-social to begin with. No, that was the wrong word. He was socially awkward. He was weird, strange. He did not know how to continue on a relationship and with the years, he found he did not really care anyway. He had lost touch even with people who had called themselves his 'best friends'. So he had no social life, yes. That also meant nothing happening in his love life.

Err – do you count girls who purposefully just play around with you exciting? If so, then Harry grudgingly admitted that perhaps one time when Cho Chang, a very hmmm _lively _girl had taken a perverse interest in him, he might have had what resembled a love life. No, sorry, Harry couldn't do it. That was a sham. Harry Potter was dead in all essence. Harry gazed at the dark sky and the hardly visible stars and saw his breath come out in little clouds. Let this year please bring something, he prayed. Then again, it seemed nobody was really listening to him, why should they? He was just another person amongst the billions on earth. There was nothing special about him; nobody was to care if he died, most likely.

Harry repressed the urge to give a short bark of laughter, somewhere else, far far away, in another time Harry mused; he could have been a hero. Where everyone depended on him to save life, as they knew it. But this was reality. He was an orphan, with a scholarship he barely held onto, falling behind even the average standard and continuing on the downward spiral also, did he mention dreading an interview where they evaluated his progress every year and decided whether the scholarship would be still given to him? Without the scholarship, he was dead. All his life, Harry had made his own way. His only living family, his godfather, a notorious murderer, Sirius Black had once been heir to a fortune but since he was behind bars for the alleged murder of his parents, Harry didn't know that it would help him.

Wait, behind bars? Harry shook his head. He had forgotten a tiny detail; Sirius Black was on the loose. He had somehow escaped and was perhaps the most wanted at the moment. Yeah, Harry remembered now…

Now that he was far from his aunt and uncle's house and from their abuse and the pathetic excuse for a human, his cousin Dudley, Harry was alone now. All alone, like he had been and always would be.

Harry mustered up a smile, paid for his coffee and started to walk amidst the people. He had a slight stoop in his shoulders as he was quite tall and with a warm coat and a red and gold scarf around his shoulders, blended in quite well. Actually, take out his green eyes because that's not quite normal is it? How he wanted to be one of them, Harry looked at other people's joy and was a little warmed. At least others were glad that a year had flown pass. Harry just followed a crowd and especially a group of people who seemed to be around his age.

He did not know where his feet was leading him but Harry had told himself that today though, he wouldn't worry or plan anything. He wanted to feel free, just this once. From somewhere a considerable distance away, Harry heard the thumping of rhythm and loud vibrations. Then he stopped looking at his feet and saw exactly where the crowd had taken him. To a stage. Of a concert. It seemed like it was open to everyone and it was for a special program or something to appeal to the public. Harry did not register much except the bright colours, the balloons and the stage that burst with vivid lights. Colourful and glimmering, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

A covering overhead stopped the snow from intervening but the amount of people jam-packed in the area was unbelievable. It was hard to manoeuvre! A smart person stepped up onto the gigantic stage, a goofy smile plastered on his slick face, "Now, back from his amazing DM Europe Tour. Our guest, Draco Malfoy will perform for you, his number one hit single "For you". Everyone, put your hands together for Draco Malfoy!" Harry's eyes, like millions of others were drawn to the middle where smoke blew from either side of the stage as glitter rained down before the stage was flooded with pure white light.

The screaming was unbelievable, a few blocks of people at the front had risen to their feet and was waving glow-sticks and silver and black balloons in time to the pop song. Harry was glad he had arrived a little early as now he saw that the people had swamped out into roadways and streets so that there was major congestion causing standing security guards to push people within the boundaries. Harry watched on, disguised, one of many as he saw a tall, thin youth appear in the middle. He was wearing heavy eye makeup with an elaborate, artfully torn pure white costume with a lot of metal and feather bits. Back dancers in black were shadowed behind him and you knew that he was the star. Him and him only.

There was something so piercing about his grey eyes that looked right into your soul. His platinum white hair was styled into uneven, slightly spiked locks and equally dishevelled fringe was hidden behind a stiff white fedora hat that had a black and silver band. He promptly went into his dance routine, so passionate, so full of life. Like the stage, like the fans that were jumping up and down and crying because of the low, husky quality of his voice. He looked young, Harry squinted, it would have been hard for him to succeed in show business but he must have done well as Harry recognised his face and Harry was the most uninterested person in that field in the whole country.

Harry started to shiver, why was he still here? Good point. Harry felt jolted as he saw those grey eyes again. He wanted to get closer. Out in the outskirts, he didn't want to be passive. For once, he wanted to be part of something so passionate, so stirring. Harry inched his way through slowly, then he got impatient and began ramming people with his elbow and hastily apologised as he sidled his way towards the front of the stage where mostly girls and women were singing along and almost causing him to grow deaf.

Near the front, he saw clearly Draco Malfoy, known better as 'Snake' mouthing the last phrase of the chorus, "…for you," Harry smirked at this and Draco seemed to have just by chance, glanced at him when he saw the open smirk. His cool gaze did not falter as he looked away and at another, more receptive fan but Harry knew this was bullshit. His face upturned to the light, Harry was entranced but he was wiser. It was time to go, it had been fun, going wherever his feet carried him but it was getting late.

He turned around to leave, "You hid your pain behind that smile…" he sang from behind, "Your barrier was cruel, you called me cold…" Harry continued walking, "But now I sing and dance my heart…" Harry pushed through the crowd, drawing his coat more firmly around himself. "…for you." Then the song had finished and darkness swamped the stage before the fans exploded in a volume Harry had thought impossible. Screams of "I love you Draco!" and many variations rang out into the night and applause lasted for what it seemed, forever before a spotlight fixed on the man with the slick smile, "Now don't forget, while you enjoy the show if you can participate in a draw, the money donated will go to…"

Harry tuned out and pushed his way edgily out. _Tried to_, remember. _That _was the key word. But he was pushed and shoved, shunted around until he was spat out at the side of the mass of bodies, not at the back like he had intended to. The side of the stage was oddly desolate but he saw a strange open door amidst the black structure that had a red siren-like light flashing on top of it. He could not make out the words on the door as it was flung wide open but Harry just shrugged and instead turned his back on it, before taking out a cigarette to puff on while he decided how he would get home now that his route was blocked.

Perhaps, Harry should have realised that that door should not have been opened but really, who was Harry to care? Naturally, therefore, he did not see it coming when he was bumped into painfully from the behind. This was done so swiftly that Harry almost fell flat onto his face but he somehow regained his balance. Not easy as he had one hand deep inside his pocket. He then turned around in sharp annoyance to see the man he had just seen on stage, glare at him with those icy pair of shards. "What are you doing here?" he hissed whilst Harry was taken aback. What? Was this out of bounds or something? The burly security guards were near the front of the stage where there was supposedly the entrance that led backstage but no one had stopped him here had they?

"I - " Harry tried to refute but the star stopped and looked at where he had come from and laughed, "the emergency door. Right…" Harry inched away a little but as he saw the singer look at what he held in his hands, offered it to him, "Want one?" The star promptly shook his head, "No thanks," he looked greatly tempted but Harry didn't push him. Probably not allowed to by the looks of things. Well, one thing Harry registered at the moment was that this was probably one of the most awkward moments of his life. For one, he was somehow talking one on one with a famous pop star, knew nothing about him, had nothing to talk to him about, didn't want to anger him just in case he accused him of breaching security and was failing to look like part of the dark structure behind him.

"Great performance," Harry managed to say, trying not to sound so strangled. The singer was staring straight at him so intensely that it looked like he was going to kill him, except not with that kind of malice. He was one strange bloke, Harry concluded. "Thank you," Draco replied politely but without any real zeal. Looking closely, he realised that the star had almost half his make up removed and his hair seemed to have been removed of hair products. It lay limp against his face and he had another layer on him on top of his performance clothes, no doubt as the warmth wore off from under the lights and the dance routine. It was a cold night anyway.

"Do you want an autograph?" the blonde boy suddenly spoke as if he had been pondering about it for a while. Harry looked startled, "Uhh…not particularly,"

Draco's suspicions seemed to have been confirmed but he was deeply puzzled, "Aren't you a fan of mine?"

"Hmmm, not exactly," Harry tried to put delicately but Draco seemed devastated, "But I saw you in the crowd."

"Oh, you did?" Harry was a little impressed he had noticed him.

"And what are you doing sneaking around here anyway?"

"…sneaking around?" Harry exclaimed, indignant but Draco had spoken over him, "Oh yeah, I saw you smirking really unpleasantly… Are you one of those critics then?" he continued, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, no." Harry smiled a little strained.

Silence took hold once more, as Harry felt tempted to roll his eyes. Okay, he really just wanted to go home. The stars were growing dimmer, so was the moon and hey this was really really awkward. Then surprisingly, something other than him and the confused star broke the silence and none too delicately, "Malfoy! Where are you!"

"Ah, fuck, shit." Draco suddenly swore as he grabbed Harry. "Hey, what are you-"

"There you are!" A body appeared in the doorway, face slightly livid but upon seeing Harry seemed to chill instantly to a cool façade. "Who is this gentleman Draco?" the strange man asked.

"M-my new partner. You know, one I have been talking about Blaise." The young star began difficultly but soon the lie was rolling smoothly off the tongue, "You wanted me to now go as a dual force and in exchange for the label of Sunrise Entertainment, you said I could evaluate and choose my own member and I chose…" Draco inclined his head towards Harry who shook his head in bewilderment, "…Harry," he rasped as Draco's eyes pierced daggers into him.

"This is sudden," Blaise raked an eye over Harry's form, "I thought you haven't reached a decision yet and we still had to discuss…"

"I have." Draco cut in firmly, "And I will file in Harry's profile…tomorrow,"

Blaise narrowed his eyes, "But the procedures…"

It was turn for Draco's eyes to flare, "I thought you said if I was to still go under that I could - " In an instant, Blaise had come towards Draco and had slung an arm over his shoulder, "Now now Draco. Let's not mention the contract here now shall we?" he smiled at Harry, although it did not reach his eyes, "Could you excuse us for a little while?"

Blaise seemed to be dragging the star back inside as they both discussed something furiously and rapidly. Harry was left gaping at their backs, not able to register anything fast enough, wondering if he should make a run for it while he could but then he wasn't fast enough as Draco turned around, "Ah yes, Harry. Why don't you come with us?"

His eyes told him that if he did not obey, he would do anything in his power possible to make him suffer so Harry slowly trod inside. The man named Blaise seemed strangely satisfied as he nodded at Draco, "Then I expect it tomorrow," he stated, as if something had been finalised. As he turned to leave though, he stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, "what were you doing with the emergency hatch though?" he asked, suspicion starting to line the fine features of his face.

"Err, to meet Harry. He was here to watch me perform and to give me feedback. You know, and to talk about…arrangements." This seemed poor to even amateur's Harry's ears but Blaise made no further comment, just aloofly lifted up an eyebrow before disappearing from their view. Harry heard Draco visibly sigh in relief as he firmly closed the emergency exit to bring Harry to look around at his surroundings and realise something. This was backstage. Press were like busy bees and this was their hive. People with headsets, managers who Harry thought Blaise was one of and photographers were everywhere, doing their business.

Then, as Harry's eyes feasted on so much bustle he had seen in his life, they spotted him and Draco and started to surround them, making a beeline straight for Harry, who obviously was the new face to them. Draco made no sound or comment as he pushed his way through, hauling Harry behind him through the crowd further to the back where they lost them at more security checkpoints. Draco did not even need to show his pass whilst Harry just tried to look like he knew what he was doing before he was abruptly there. From wondering how to get home to the dressing room of Draco and other stars.

So much clothing lined the wall on racks with brands that Harry recognised as constantly mentioned by his rich landlady who was a snob and really mean because even though she and her husband had money to roll in, she would not let him have just one more week to pay the rent. Shoes were piled up high, and a split vanity mirror with make-up and jewellery from other impressive brands occupied most of the space. Watches, chains, bracelets, studs, they were all coded and placed in sets.

Harry tried to remain unimpressed at all the merchandise, "C-can you please explain to me…" he started, attempting to sound calm and collected in such a bizarre situation, "…what have just happened. What _will _be happening and how I fit into all this?" he could not help let the bite of sarcasm come through though but what was this? He was just dragged around and ignored and…he really wanted to go home!

Draco pulled the seat from the vanity mirror and sat on it, he beckoned for Harry to did the same. "Please don't make this a legal issue," Draco made a pained face, "If you were my fan, I could kiss you,"

"Wait, what?" Harry yelled, not able to control the anger in him. He was getting very sleepy, was it four in the morning?

Draco attempted to smile, "Actually, I'm sorry I dragged you into all this but as you could see, I couldn't have more rifts between me and Blaise. We are on rocky ground as it is. I know this is a lot but can you just pretend to be my future partner before I actually find one please?"

"Partner? Whoa…no, I absolutely. I came this far but I," Harry was cut short as Draco pressed on, "This is confidential but since you are deep in this as well, I guess I have no choice but to trust you. I am going to appear as a dual act in a few months time and in exchange for remaining where I am, I pressed that I wanted to have a say in this. Unfortunately, with everything that came up I didn't…" Draco faltered but seemed to have realised who he was talking to. He coughed, "In any case. Let us not make this a legal issue. It will only be temporary, to keep Blaise off my back and then you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"I, happen to have a life," Harry rebutted angrily. Okay that was a lie but whatever, "And I do not have time for this. I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but - "

"Draco,"

"-okay, Draco. Sorry, but you are wasting my time. I need to…" he trailed off as he saw Draco grimace slightly, "I never thought I would do this but…" Draco gazed at Harry with large, grey eyes that seemed to hold the stars in its depth. "I'm begging you, just for a few months. Four months at the most. The world is coming to an end. I, the 'snake' is asking _you _Harry, no _begging _you to pose as my partner for just a few months _please_."

Did Harry mention that Draco looked so earnest? And after a calamitous lapse of judgement, due to drowsiness, (Harry loved his sleep damn it!) Harry heard himself mutter, "Alright, but just for a few months. Only."

Draco seemed to beam, "Thank you very much Harry." His eyes then turned instantly lethal, "If any of this leaks…"

Harry gulped and shook his head.

"Alright," Draco examined his nails, "You know Harry. You are the first person I have ever begged and also willingly offered to kiss."

"What can I say?" Harry tried laughing in the situation, "You're desperate,"

Draco seemed appalled, "I have fallen quite low haven't I?" Harry flinched. Him and that great big ego. What had he just done?

"Well, of course we need a formal contract made." Draco began but when he saw Harry gently nodding off to sleep before him, he did not have the heart to wake him. He owed him a tremendous favour after all and even though _Harry _seemed to have been too tired to disagree to the contract, he was sure he would change his mind when they truly drafted the contract. And then Harry would name his price.

Draco stretched out his hands and touched Harry's coat pockets and other pockets on his jeans. He did this gingerly and carefully not as to wake him. He found Harry's wallet, relatively easily before he checked his identification. But as hard as he searched, Draco was not able to know Harry's address or any other detail or contact info that he could alert his friends or relatives. He was extremely plain but lovable. Draco smirked as he called Blaise on his rotating flip phone, "Could you get me a car ready for the hotel?" he asked innocently enough.

Harry slept on, oblivious.

----------------

**All credits to Meyshi for the dressing room scene and the rockstar inspiration. **

**Love it, Hate it? Hehe, if you are lazy and can't be bothered to review, just push that review button and just type in a letter just to let me know you have read. Thanks.**

**Credit, once again to Meyshi and her stories.**

**Noeru K**


	2. I'm your angel:

**A/N: Love you all for reviewing. I usually don't have much to say except this one I'm definitely continuing! So keep watching and reading and REVIEWING haha. To tell me what you think…this one's short and perhaps a little rocky but this was an EVIL chapter…yeah**

**Warning: Slash….**

**ENJOY**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 2 **

Harry woke up amidst pillows. A lot of pillows. A dozen of silver and black pillows to be exact. He was groggy with sleep and his mind was still laced with webs of slumber but when Harry opened his gritty eyes to have the image define itself from the haze it was initially…he fell off the bed. His reaction was to twist away from the silky litter of cushions around him and fall onto the floor with a loud thud, repulsed. Err – shocked, horrified, confused. All rolled into one. It took him, from then on around a moment or two to really register where he was and a particular someone he had met…which led to alarming recollection of a conversation in snippets and a partly throbbing sensation on his buttock and thighs that in turn had the effect of pouring ice cold water on him.

He kicked the crispy black sheet that had cocooned around him when he had fallen off, off of him and scrambled to his feet. His worst fears magnified as he saw that he had been totally stripped. Right down to his insignificant boxers. Harry swore loudly and limped his way across the lush jet-black carpet and exited the room to leave the four-poster King-sized bed that he had just woken up from safely behind the door. Instead, he saw that he was in the hotel room that resembled more like a small mansion itself. It had a deco-styled sitting area with lavish furniture and as Harry explored this strange place in order to find the person who had done the unspeakable to him, he entered the living area that connected with the balcony, which overlooked the England, well sometime 'night' skyline. Four pillars were in each corner of the mostly white and bronze suite. In the middle of the area, there was the subject Harry had been looking for. He was calmly eating breakfast, which had been set for two and was vainly examining his nails.

Harry ignored the few items of jewellery and clothing lying around the suite and approached Draco, barely able to contain himself. "How dare you take advantage of me?" he screamed, his lower body still throbbing in pain to confirm this nightmare that he was considering. "Merlin knows what I said last night but even if I _did _mean it. You repaid me like this? I have been befouled, tainted…molested!" Harry jerked Draco to his feet; "I _demand _to know what happened last night, which if I recall correctly - I was sittingin the dressing room, to be in _your _hotel room, almost _naked _and my body _aching_!"

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry interrupted him, "And _don't you dare lie_." He hissed, his green eyes positively lethal. Draco chewed and swallowed a piece of the pancake he had been eating and tried to appear pacifying, "You are the one who fell asleep, _Harry_. I tried to send you home but there was nothing I could go by. No friend or family info or address. I could have just left you at a motel or something but then we needed to have a contract before I could let you go, so I had to take you here. This is where I am currently living at the moment…" he paused but rushed on as Harry looked like he was going to tear him apart, "a-and you looked really uncomfortable in your clothes when sleeping!" Draco protested. At this Harry seemed to be floundering with something and the singer took this chance to sit back down and finish his food.

"B-but why am I so pained?" Harry yelled, panic and confusion turning into paranoia, "What have you done to me?"

Draco had poured himself a glass of milk and he took a sip. "Oh, sorry. Blaise was a little rough on you last night. Doesn't have much patience, that fellow. When we had to move you from the dressing room to the car, he kept dropping you and bumping you into things. I personally think he did that on purpose. He thought you would wake up of course, but you didn't." Draco speared a piece of fruit, "You sleep like a log, by the way."

Harry opened his mouth and shut it a couple of times then visibly slumped. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. Draco conveniently ignored him and dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "So, Harry Potter," Draco smirked as Harry's eyes widened, "How did you - "

Draco cut him off with his trademark smirk, "I checked for some kind of identification last night."

"Y…you took my wallet?" Harry asked, annoyed. Draco shrugged, "What else was I to do?"

Harry squinted at the spoilt singer as if trying to make out something then inserted dangerously soft, "…and where is it now?"

Draco sneered, "Don't worry Pot-head, it's on that coffee table."

Harry swivelled around and saw his wallet, his keys and other junk from his pockets on the tabletop as Draco had said, before the true question dawned on him, "…and where are my clothes?" he asked, realising, a little embarrassed how bare he was. Draco snickered as he saw Harry shift awkwardly, "The laundry lady took it…or something, for washing. My room was a mess last night," he stretched and yawned as Harry looked horrified, "What am I going to wear?" Harry asked, disbelief etched on his face. Draco grinned evilly, "Does that seem like a problem?" he asked sarcastically as he picked a speck of dust off his own shirt, "You can just wear mine. Some of them aren't even mine but whatever. Go and take a look, I have loads." the star gestured back towards his room that Harry had burst out from.

Harry paled slightly but lifted his face in defiance, "I don't want to borrow your clothes. I'm not a beggar and I don't want to be indebted to you in any way. I have a right to ask for my clothes and I deserve my own clothes. So, you just call that lady or whatever and _get my clothes back!_"

-----------

…Or so Harry had shouted but he was now seated opposite Draco in a crisp shirt with a black silk vest with no buttons and jeans with strange marks on them. Draco had clapped his hands in delight as he had pulled up a wide range of clothes to put them up to Harry's chest, compare, then switch continuously. Draco thought the guy was either shy, proper or just stupid. He reviewed the things that lead him to think this. First of all, Harry continued to flush every time Draco looked his way when he was in his boxers, which led him to think he was shy. This was mainly during the time he was dressing him by the way.

Secondly, even if there was something he wanted, Harry did not say anything, which led Draco to think Harry was perhaps trying to be considerate and be mindful of common social manners albeit a little awkwardly, which made him very proper. An example of this was when Draco could tell Harry was dying for a hot shower, maybe from the stressful turn of events he had endured, but he did not voice an opinion but stretched to produce a few pops and cracks, looking uncomfortable and still drowsy but too tense to be, making him stuck oddly between the two!

Lastly, he refused all of Draco's help even though he ended up taking it anyway due to Draco's undeterred insistence. This was Draco's line of reasoning – they were not strangers now. They were partners…even if for just a short while.

Therefore Draco concluded the guy was just stupid. Draco tended to be blunt and honest, if a little tactlessly and he hated people moping around, not getting anywhere so he had thrown Harry in the bathroom with the chosen articles of clothing, after thinking through it for just a second, and didn't let him out of there unless Harry had that shower. Well, Draco saw the raven-haired boy seemed to have relaxed afterwards so it appeared to have been a good idea. The other boy had been furious at first for being locked in but when he had emerged, he looked slightly happier and didn't rant at Draco like Draco had expected.

Harry now sat across him. His tousled jet-black hair was mussed and still slightly wet. The hot water had also brought colour in his cheeks while he sat opposite the grey-eyed boy, still reluctant to have the breakfast Draco had ordered for him. The tension in Harry's body seemed to have dissipated as Draco thought once or twice, he had glimpsed the edges of his mouth almost curve into a mild smile. Suddenly, he had a bizarre urge to see it.

"See? You _almost _look as handsome as me," he stated off-handishly although he watched Harry very closely. Harry seemed a little resigned, "About this…" he began difficultly, "…_although I never asked for it_, thanks for all of it," he pinched his shirt, pulled a little and let go to emphasise his point. Draco pouted, hmmm, not that easy he noted, when Harry's mouth remained in a firm line. "Aren't you going to eat something?" he asked, meaning to give another compliment but appeared to have somehow unintentionally reverted back to what he had been repeating for the three hundredth time.

Harry made an apologetic face, "I-I'm not that hungry." Draco frowned soon after as Harry's stomach gave a treacherous grumble. "Yes you are," Draco bit his bottom lip. "Here, it's not poisoned you know," Draco did not know why but he felt abruptly and vaguely angry as he wondered why Harry would not eat something he had ordered for him so he leaned over, grabbed Harry's fork and prodded a small piece of watermelon on it before he shoved it into Harry's unsuspecting mouth. Harry choked as Draco forced it in between his teeth and dragged the fork back out between his pale lips. Harry nearly fell off from the chair he was sitting on in surprise. The devilish light in Draco's eyes scared him to death as they had back in his room when he had been trying to decide what Harry was to wear.

The watermelon got crushed mostly at the entrance of Harry's mouth at this forceful act and not quite in. Soon juice started to run down the smooth contour of his bottom lip and down his chin. "Oops," Draco said in an instant before he grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He did not give Harry a chance to wrench himself from his grasp as he opened his mouth and ran his soft tongue from the apex of Harry's lower jaw to slowly trace and make its way up to Harry's bottom lip. Harry's eyes were as wide as dinner plates in shock and terror but hurriedly held out one hand that wasn't trying to push Draco away who by the way had leaned across the entire tabletop, and pointed at something only a hand's reach away. "The tissue is over there," he managed to gasp as he still felt Draco's warm tongue on his lip.

Draco appeared distracted, "Oh? Is it?" he gently pivoted his torso to look at the tissue-box and laughed. He retreated back to his seat and promptly held out a tissue to Harry, "Here,". Harry took it, dumbfounded and his pulse was found to have been suddenly quickened, "Uh…thanks." He mumbled, his hand slightly shaking as he wiped the tissue absent-mindedly across his mouth.

Draco stared at Harry a little then suddenly burst into giggles, "You look hotter Potter," he announced, an approving smile gracing his lips slightly as he continued to fix him under his grey scrutiny. "We should use this chance to get you your profile photo," he continued, an idea dawning on him. He placed his index finger lightly on the tip of her lips in thought, "Yeah…haha, let's go out!" he suddenly trilled, "Since you're all dressed up and everything…"

"W-wait..WHAT?" Harry scooted off the chair. "Stop deciding things on your own. What do you mean a profile photo?" Harry's vivid green eyes were hard as he tried to prevent Draco from pouncing on him.

"I promised Blaise, I would hand in your profile to him today," Draco sighed wistfully, "But I don't know how to set about getting your profile ready…" he pouted, "…so I figured a photo is a start. It's a start isn't it Potter? Since you look good today!" he rushed forwards again but Harry held out an arm to stop him, "You…didn't ask me if I'm okay with it!" Harry refuted, inching away from him hurriedly, "A-and people will recognise you," he said quickly, hoping Draco would change his mind.

"Haha," Draco guffawed, suddenly changing direction and heading towards his room with a devious glint in his eyes, "That's what disguises are for Potty,"

--------------

**Love it? Hate it? As per usual, review and let me GO hahaha…**


	3. Everytime:

**Please Enjoy and review to let me know..haha **

**Warnings: Slash**

**Chapter 3:**

Draco's own conceited voice started to float from his cell phone as Harry tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, walking alongside an internationally famous star. "My favourite, from my first album." Draco winked as Harry rolled his eyes. Draco took his phone from out from his pocket and flipped it open to grimace. He then turned it over, swiftly took out the batteries and put it back in his pant's pocket, abruptly cutting himself off in the middle of the chorus.

"Umm, aren't you going to take that?" Harry asked, worriedly as Draco continued walking briskly. "It's just Blaise," Draco made a face as if in explanation. Harry watched on sceptical, "Come on, Potter. Stop fretting your pretty head about it and have fun!" Draco suddenly grabbed him by the hand and started to drag him into what looked like a video game arcade. Harry stumbled forwards, casting anxious glances around him as other onlookers stared at the strange pair.

Draco may have known how to appear glamorous, but he was completely off when it came to disguises. He had worn a dark brown poncho with a pair of large, conspicuous sunglasses, a beanie drawn down to cover his white blonde hair and ears and a scarf that covered most of his face. Harry tried to act like he did not know Draco but that was very difficult as Draco had hauled him into the video game arcade, grinning from ear-to-ear.

He was like the spotlight in the middle of a dark stage. He stood out so startlingly amongst the subdued people going about the game machines as if they had visited a couple of times that Harry was compelled to just rip off Draco's well thought-through 'disguise' and in turn be the one to drag Draco and himself _out _of there. Instead, he stood patiently as Draco ooed and aahed at the arcade. "Oh look!" he cried as he saw a fluffy lion and a cute stuffed snake with a big head gaze up at him from one of the machines.

He skipped over and peered down at the pair of stuffed animals sitting in a bucket with squishy pink hearts and pointed at it through the glass. "There Potter, I want that one. Get it for me!" he watched on in delight as he calmly waited for Harry to do as he asked. He glanced over his shoulder to gaze at Harry, annoyed when there was no movement from behind him. He met Harry's incredulous expression and pouted, "What?"

"Can't you do it yourself?" Harry asked finally, a mental debate going over in his head. He didn't like being so petty but honestly; Draco's presence was so overbearing and he was always forcing him to do things! What was he, his slave? However, Draco stretched out his hands to poke two fingers in Harry's cheeks, either side of his face. "Stop being fussy and get that for me. I'm really bad at these knobs and things." He gave the joystick on the machine, a sensitive pat and remained gazing up at Harry expectantly.

Harry sighed, "You need to change money into coins before you can play. Wait for me here," In defeat, he retreated to the counter, slightly glad to be apart from the demanding star but finding, a little alarmed, his mouth slowly twitching into a smile as he glanced behind him and saw Draco press his hands against the glass of the machine to intently fix his eyes on that particular bucket with excitement similar to one of a child's with its nose pressed in the display glass of it's favourite toy.

He turned back around and his sight met a middle-aged man chewing gum with a gloomy expression. Harry took out the money and the man took it without a word, sliding the coins back through the slot carelessly under the clear plastic barrier separating them. Harry took the coins gratefully and walked back to the machine, expecting Draco to be waiting for him, still in that intent manner.

Harry started when he saw that nobody was at that machine, let alone one strangely dressed singer in disguise. Harry abruptly felt a headache coming on so he brought his finger up to his temple and massaged it slowly. He sighed in impatience then shrugged, oh well. Draco would most likely be around further in the arcade. He could go look for him later. Even if he did find Draco now, he would probably just demand his bucket anyway, so might as well do what he was assigned _then_ find the flippant boy.

Harry slotted the coins in and the machine's lights blinked on as did a corny tune and Harry promptly started moving the joystick and button to try and move the claws towards the stuffed toys. The claws were very lax though and its grip slipped from the bucket handle as Harry lowered the plastic, springy claws. Harry snarled in irritation as he gave three tries. He failed in all his tries and the music and lights turned off as Harry raised his eyes heavenward and sighed.

He could suddenly hear Draco's whinging in his head. "Can't you even do that Potty?" it sang. "You can't do anything right Pot-head…Potto – It would have been better for me, a high maintenance singer such as myself, who have never ever really been in an arcade before due to grumpy Blaise to get that cute stuffed tiger and snakey…" it continued to croon as Harry jammed in another coin in frustration, "It's not a tiger, it's a lion!" he said through gritted teeth as he moved the joystick that had sprang to life and directed it once more at the bucket. He slammed his fist on the button and the claws clamped onto the bucket with more force than before to finally lift it from its stationary position to the prize hatch.

Harry lifted his clenched fist into the air in triumph when the bucket suddenly fell with a tiny thud that….was _not _the prize hatch! Harry froze in midair as he gazed on with shock when he saw that his bucket had fallen short of a few centimetres from the prize hatch. "This is bullshit!" he cried as his arm fell limp to his side. He made a strangled noise and hurriedly tried to move the joystick one more time but the machine didn't listen to him as his turn was over. Harry, furious was about the kick the stupid machine and swear heatedly when a jolting hand lay on his waist.

"Potty." Draco's real voice presented itself from Harry's head to sing in that sing-song voice. "What's getting your panties in a knot?" he asked cheekily as Harry had stopped dead in his tracks. Harry composed his face before turning around. No way was he going to show how much he had suddenly cared about getting that stupid red bucket with the stuffed toys nor show how much he had let Draco get to him. "Err- nothing. Sorry, I couldn't get it." He diverted attention from himself as he hastily pointed at the bucket that _had _been shifted though, give some credit to Harry.

"Oh," Draco said, a little put out. Then he glanced at Harry and laughed, "Is that why? It seemed you were going to bash this stupid machine up when I saw you." He snickered as Harry turned all red, "I-I wasn't…" Harry began but Draco quickly cut him off and changed the subject, "Come here Potter. I found the photo-booth!" he seemed immensely proud and satisfied with himself as he tugged at Harry's arm and drew him further into the game arcade to show Harry into a photo booth that had strange, cheerful music floating from it and a cover in the entrance that was oddly pink and had yellow flowers and shockingly red hearts on it.

Harry's eyes widened as Draco pushed him inside, "Are you sure…?" he asked suddenly as an electric screen started to spring to life before him as Draco yanked the coins from Harry's hand to slide them in the slot. The music from the booth grew twice as loud as options started to appear on the electric screen. "…would you like to take photos for…" Draco squinted at the options, "…haha, two people," he mumbled as he selected it with a few arrows and a button.

"What format would you like…?" Draco continued to read as he selected a random square that had more complicated squares in it and a label on top that read 4x4. He shrugged as Harry gazed at him quizzically. "What skin-colour tone would you like…?" Draco frowned; he exchanged a glance with Harry before selecting the lightest. THANK YOU FOR SELECTING!!! The screen read in a lot of colour and exclamation marks. Harry shrank back in horror as a screen dropped behind him and Draco. Draco visibly jumped when it dropped down, unsettling both of them.

"…It's pink," Harry muttered as he saw another electric screen come to life in front of them that was smaller and showed the confused faces of two boys that Harry identified as themselves. "Eh?" Harry gasped as he suddenly saw the bigger electric screen count down from three. THREE…TWO… "Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco who was still viewing the dropped down background behind them to face the camera. ONE…Draco smiled goofily, clueless as the small electric screen snapped and on the bigger screen, came out the photo to view digitally.

"Yuck!" Draco exclaimed, peering at it grimacing. "I look like I'm high." Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back in the view of the camera and tried to smile but ended up looking pained, "No you don't. Now Draco, why don't you get ready this time in case we get really crappy photos that you end up _not _liking…" he suddenly paused, "…wait! Isn't this meant to be MY profile photo?" Harry started to insist as realisation dawned on him. THREE…TWO…ONE… "Too late," Draco teased as the camera snapped another shot of them.

Draco peered at the second photo that had appeared on the bigger screen and laughed, "Haha, in here _you _look stupid." He trilled. Harry sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation. When he opened them, another photo had been shot and Draco was laughing so hard, he was having trouble standing up, "Look…at…you…" he gasped and wheezed in between breaths. Harry snarled, "It's taking another one," he snapped to which Draco swivelled his attention back to the camera immediately but sulked as the photo appeared on the large screen. Harry smiled secretly to himself as he saw that the photo showed Draco frozen in mid-laugh. Personally, Harry thought he looked better in that shot than the others which he had been ready for, in short, _posed _for…but he kept this thought to himself and started to goad Draco as the blonde boy began to whine.

"Lalala," Draco said childishly, "I look better than you _anyway_," then he poked a finger again in Harry's cheek, snickering repeatedly as Harry grimaced. He stuck his tongue out in revenge as the photo presented itself on the large digi screen with Harry grimacing and Draco looking gleeful. "That was mean," Harry rebutted, frowning, disapprovingly at the photo whilst Draco just pulled his attention back in the screen to take a few more snaps of them. The machine seemed to take eight photos and for the rest, the pair unintentionally joked around, delighting in unsettling each other as the screen blared, THANK YOU. PLEASE GO TO THE PINK END OF THE BOOTH TO DECORATE YOUR PHOTOS AND PRINT.

Draco ended up pulling Harry again, from inside to the outside of the photo booth, hurriedly putting his disguise back on, much to Harry's disgust. Of course, Draco couldn't bear taking shots of his disguised self and since the inside of the booth was covered, had reassuringly revealed himself in dramatic and comic poses. Now as they went to the pink end of the booth, Draco had donned the poncho, sunnies and beanie plus scarf as Draco raced to decorate the photos.

"Ah! Shit!" Draco swore ahead of Harry as Harry caught up a little late. Draco was furiously dabbing at the photos appearing on the touch screen with a metal-tipped pen but swore as he saw hearts bloom from on the screen where he had made contact to decorate the photo he had selected. Harry looked over his shoulder then realised there were two pens such as the one Draco held so took one and tried to read the menu on the side. "You can change the decorations," Harry mumbled as he glanced at the menu, "Look Malfoy, if you're not blind it says _clearly _– BORDER, LETTERS…"

Harry expertly touched the menu and started giving the photos a border, a few decorations, he considered putting a poopie on Draco's head but he knew the star would be furious so he restrained himself. Meanwhile Draco struggled next to him and even though Harry had _kindly _pointed out the menu, stubbornly went about decorating the photos with the hearts that had been set at default. Then Draco realised something, "Oh fuck! There's a time limit Potter!"

Harry had only done one photo and looked up alarmed, "Huh? Where?"

Draco tapped at a timer on the electric screen, "If you're not blind…oh wait, you _are _aren't you four-eyes?"

Harry frowned, "That stung," he complained, all though a little frantic. The photos looked much better decorated but it was counting down and they didn't have enough time!!

Draco could not keep his eyes off the timer however and he grew more panicked. "Potter! We're going to waste our money!"

Harry smirked, as if the millionaire, filthy rich debonair Draco Malfoy should say that. Then he saw Draco do something that wiped the smirk right off his face. In panic, Draco had clumsily hit a button that said SET FOR ALL. In an instant, the photo Harry was decorating spouted violently pink and red hearts around the frames, borders and other decorations gone. "Malfoy! What did you do?" Harry asked, shocked as he saw all eight photos sporting the same appearance.

Draco swore, "It's time," he squeaked quietly and the decorating panel cleared itself to have THANK YOU. WAIT FOR PRINTING AT THE PRINTING SLOT dancing on the screen. "Malfoy…" Harry tried to breathe calmly. "What…did…you…DO?"

Draco rushed out of Harry's reach as Harry appeared like he wanted to strangle the boy. Draco laughed in Harry's face as Harry lunged at him to miss. Then his attention was diverted just as easily as he saw the photos, printed on one slip fall in the printing slot. "Ooh! They printed!" he exclaimed and Harry forgot that little drama to extend out a lithe hand so that he could watch it closely with Draco. Draco smirked as he pointed the ones that made Harry look funny, "This is priceless Potter, let's split."

Harry nodded slowly as he saw that there were sixteen photos printed, two copies of one photo. "Yeah, just cut it down the middle." He stated, for once agreeing with the star. He twisted his head to his side to see Draco's face so close to his own that he could count how many long eyelashes he had. There was a slight hitch in his breath as Draco raised his head to meet his bottle green eyes with his own cool grey ones of a storm, "There's a desk with scissors on it just there," Draco purred, sneering slightly as Harry scooted away from him in an instant. "R-right…" he stammered, blushing as he realised that he had been marvelling at Draco's god-given face. He hurriedly rushed over to the desk without looking back. He expertly cut it down the middle, looking to his left to give Draco his half when he realised that once more the star had disappeared.

Harry sighed. He tried to calm his breathing before he looked wildly around, looking for him. Trust Draco to always go prancing somewhere else. Harry cursed, and then he was able to reflect quietly and seriously without Draco. What was he doing here? How did he become to be in this situation overnight? Was it possible for him to still walk out of this? They had not formed the contract yet as Draco had kept mentioning so he could still call out couldn't he? This was so sudden, so abrupt. He had a future too! He couldn't throw it all away for this selfish, egotistical, stranger that he had only met...

"Harry," Draco called gently, causing Harry's thought train to suddenly crash. Harry's head snapped up from looking at the warming photos in his hand to see Draco in front of him, cradling something in his arms. Harry peered closely as he realised that it was the red bucket, which Draco had so desired before. "You…" Harry began but Draco cut across him, "Hehe, what can I say? I am good at everything," he flashed a smile as he shoved the bucket towards Harry, "Here, you can keep it."

"What?" Harry stammered, pushing it back into Draco's arms. "You wanted it," he rebutted. Draco shook his head, "I got it from the machine, so you have it. I'm not interested anymore." He took the opportunity to snatch his half of the photos off Harry who suddenly held the bucket that was thrust at him. Harry glanced at Draco hurriedly as Draco continued smiling suspiciously. Draco could not have known right? Harry started panicking. Could that self-centred prat have noticed that I secretly really like the lion? – he thought, panicked.

"I…" Harry faltered as he saw the shadow that showed in Draco's eyes darken from the shade they usually were. Draco's eyes always held a shadow in its mercury depths, Harry had noticed but now they were highlighted particularly in his pale irises. Then he laughed as he figured it out. Draco probably wanted it as much as he did. No, perhaps more as he had so willingly expressed it before. Hmmm, maybe he wasn't so selfish? Harry smiled a strained smile, "…you can have it. I don't want it. Besides, you got it…." He paused, "….because you're _so _talented," he added in mock sarcasm.

Draco smirked and took the bucket hurriedly from Harry, "I am, aren't I?" he replied silkily to which Harry thought with relief, haha, wasn't so selfish? Give me a break, Draco is the embodiment of ego. Harry was so relieved to have got this fact straight that he wasn't paying much attention when he felt something squishy end up in his arms. "There, you can have the snake." Draco put in as an explanation as Harry glanced at Draco in confusion.

"Hey! But I-I want…" Harry trailed off as he saw his mistake. Draco had a dangerous shine in his eyes, "Yes?" he prompted as Harry gulped, realising he had betrayed his, what he had thought was a well-hidden want for that fluffy lion. It was so cute! "Errr…the lion looks better than the snake," he finished rather lamely as Draco sneered. "Why don't you like the snake Harry?"

Harry scowled, "Because it reminds me of you," he answered tactfully, satisfied that Draco swelled up in outrage to then compose himself and give a derisive snort, "Then you have the snake Harry." He said sweetly, flashing his too bright to be natural teeth and laughing as Harry glared back at him. Harry saw Draco run off again in mock fright and couldn't help his glare weakening to make way for a coveted smile. He turned the snake in his arms to face him, it did look rather cute actually and it had an abnormally large head…just like that prat with the abnormally swollen head, Harry reminisced with a secret contentment.

"D-Draco!" Harry felt jolted to now leave the arcade as he called Draco's name. It was time to go…and what kind of ridiculous profile photo had he taken? Harry glanced down at the photos in his hand. They weren't even profile photos. It was just him and Draco having…fun? Harry shook his head, in all logical terms, the day had been a waste but Harry did not receive that empty, hollow feeling when he had studied for eighteen hours straight with a nosebleed and although technically had spent the time fruitfully felt nothing…dead and a failure.

"Malfoy!" Harry tried again as he once more looked for the star. That was when he spotted Draco being hassled by a group of girls at the entrance of the arcade. "Draco!" he called out in a loud voice, relieved to have found him and hopefully go home. Well, him to his home and Draco back to his hotel and call it a day. Draco did turn around but the look in his eyes told Harry he had just made a big mistake. He saw that Draco's sunglasses had been knocked off and now the group of girls repeated after Harry, **"…Draco?"**

There was just a split second of silence full of apprehension before they broke into squeals. **"SO YOU ARE DRACO MALFOY!"** They cried in unison and with positively lethal looks on their faces. The uproar caused people to turn around and look at Draco, whose beanie had been knocked off his head at the jostling of the women. The onlookers crowded in, delighted, unbelieving gasps resounding around the small floor as even the man chewing the gum at the game arcade had taken out his cell phone to take a picture of him.

Harry had dived straight for Draco as soon as the girls had voiced him, who had foolishly given away Draco's identity and had given confirmation of their suspicions. He had grabbed Draco by the back of his poncho and with one arm still clutching the photos and the snake had hauled him away from the girls but such a large crowd had formed that not just Draco, but also Harry himself was caught in the middle.

"T-thanks a lot Potter," Draco growled as they stood back to back at the magnitude of people and cell phones and voices. Harry could not believe in the injustice, "Why did you have to run into people for?' he hissed back just as furiously, "Why couldn't just stay put and stay with me?"

"Because you smell," Draco refuted sullenly but when Harry shot him a sharp look hastily added, "…good." Harry still glared at him so he insisted; "Because you smell good!" he tried to defend. Draco turned a delicate shade of pink after this. He quickly glanced at Harry, wondering if he had noticed anything but as Harry just looked stoically in front of him, tried to dismiss the tightening of his chest and heaved a sigh of relief. Why was he even blushing? No! He was NOT! – Draco thought angrily at himself. However, there were no more time for thoughts as a chorus of people had suddenly uttered**; "Do you know him Draco?"** when they had spotted Draco and Harry exchange what the pair had believed _subtle _words. Draco swore furiously and jerked his head at Harry.

"J…just don't say anything," Draco muttered to Harry who was looking more fearful by the second. "The paparazzi will be here soon and if you say just one word, the people are going to distort it and report it and you will regret ever opening your mouth." He continued to warn Harry sternly. Harry seemed to be listening attentively and nodded as more outbursts rang around the plaza. Suddenly, Harry realised in no time at all, the whole floor was flooded with people.

"**What are you holding Draco? Do you like stuffed animals?"** a shrill voice shrieked to a sudden chant of, **"We love you Draco? Over here! Look over here!"** Harry yanked Draco away from the ring closing in on them as the swarm of people started to touch Draco and shriek triumphantly, **"I touched his scarf!" **and other variations of the like. **"Is that a lion you are holding Draco? Why does that person have a similar stuffed toy?"**

Harry started inching backwards with Draco, swerving a little to the left so that he wouldn't go back into the video game arcade where people had left their machines to suddenly take a perverse interest in the pair. **"Are you friends with him Draco?** **What is his name?"** Harry and Draco found each other's hands and made sure they didn't let go, or they would be lost in the sea of people. Harry, put his snake in the bucket as Draco followed his example and put the stuffed lion in the bucket.

To any other uncrazed eye, they would have noticed that the pair seemed to be oddly getting prepared for something. "What is it that you have in your hands Draco? Are those photos?" Draco's grip grew stronger on Harry's hand. Harry couldn't help but perspire as he felt, for the first time in his whole life, claustrophobic with the amount of jam-packed bodies on the floor of the mall. **"Wait…are those love-hearts on the photos? Draco…**_**Draco? DRACO?!"**_

Draco opened his mouth to speak at Harry, his eyes suddenly wide with terror. "The…paparazzi!" he shouted, dread hanging heavy on every syllable as Harry spotted sudden camera flashes, too bright and too professional and catching him off-guard to belong to a regular civilian. Harry muttered a curse word as he saw them starting to arrive, one by one before he saw them shove impatiently amongst the crowd of people to get to them.

"O-okay…I have it…" Harry muttered out of the corner of his mouth as more shots blinded him. Draco tried to have more contact with Harry as they were shoved around, "What is it? I'd dearly love to hear it…" Draco snapped sarcastically back as the first reporter with equipment started to come closer…and closer.

"First of all," Harry gulped, trying to sound calm, "If you wanted my profile photo…I don't think that was the booth you go into, I think…what we took were actually sticker photos."

"Oh great!" Draco nearly shouted but just in time, controlled it into an angry hush, "That's your fabulous plan? Blaise is going to _kill _me. I'm serious!"

"You're not Sirius…my godfather is," Harry shot back, a little irate that Draco was so ungrateful for him for actually thinking of a plan in this situation.

"Yeah well, your great plan?" Draco said viciously, "We kind of need it now…" the paparazzi were now close enough to grab them now if they wished to.

"Ok…here it is," Harry took a dramatic sigh, then yanked Draco behind him, holding on tight, "RUN!"

* * *

**haha, couldn't resist the fluff. Sorry - hehehe REVIEW!**


End file.
